


Bleach2G: Happy Birthday, Ichiku.

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Children, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's July 14th, which is Ichiku Kurosaki's official birthday and he's in for a million surprises and presents from his family and friends. Read to find out what he gets and wish him a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach2G: Happy Birthday, Ichiku.

Hello, there. It's your pal Raptorcloak and since Ichigo's birthday is one day away, I decided to make July 14th Ichiku Kurosaki's official birthday since this also was the very first day I thought up his character. This is a small story about his Birthday; first published on July 14th of 2011.

* * *

_Interviewing the Birthday Boy_  
Raptorcloak: Hey, guys. Here with me is Ichiku Kurosaki. Say hi to the readers, little man.  
Ichiku (cheerfully): Hello!  
Raptorcloak: So, Ichiku. Today's your birthday?  
Ichiku: Uh-huh.  
Raptorcloak: How old are you?  
 _Ichiku holds up five fingers.  
_ Raptorcloak: You're five? Wow!  
Ichiku: Yep.  
 _I ruffle Ichiku's hair._  
Raptorcloak: Well, Happy Birthday. Are you expecting a lot of presents?  
Ichiku: You bet! I can barely wait.  
Raptorcloak: Well, let's read the story and see what you get.  
Ichiku: Okay.  
Summary: its Ichiku's birthday and he's in for a million surprises.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the Ichiku and the other kids.

* * *

It was July 14th and Ichiku Kurosaki woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the bright sun beaming through his window and happily smiled as today was his fifth birthday and he was patient yet excited at the possibilities of him getting presents. Without further ado, he picked out his clothes and headed to his bathroom to wash up and get dressed. Later after he came out, he headed to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Ichigo and Rangiku said to Ichiku when he entered the kitchen and he smiled and hugged both his parents at the same time.

"How old are you again?" Ichigo jokingly asked his son and Ichiku laughed.

"Silly Daddy, I'm five now, remember?" Ichiku said as he held up five fingers and Ichigo chuckled at his son before Rangiku picked up Ichiku and hugged him while she kissed his cheek five times.

"Momma, that tickles." Ichiku giggled.

"Five kisses for the birthday boy. I made pancakes and bacon." Rangiku chuckled at her son and her eyes gestured to the table and Ichiku wriggled out his mother's grip and wandered to the table where he ate breakfast.

"After you're done eating, I've got something for you." Rangiku said and Ichiku nodded to his mother and continued eating until he was done and he headed to the living room just across the room and sat in Ichigo's lap until Rangiku came back with a giant box wrapped in turquoise paper and set it down in front of Ichiku.

"Wow. What is it?" Ichiku asked and Rangiku said for him to open it and he did as he was told and he opened the box to see a large box with the title " _GODZILLA Monster Figure 50th Memorial Box BANDAI kaiju_ " written in golden letters and Ichiku's eyes widened in amazement at the box and parents smiled at his endless joy at he lifted the box and saw Godzilla figures that were inches four to seven that were these figures:

**Godzilla 1954**  
Godzilla 1955  
Godzilla 1962  
Godzilla 1964  
Godzilla 1965  
Godzilla 1967  
Godzilla 1968,  
Godzilla (Mecha Godzilla Disguise)  
Godzilla 1975,  
Godzilla 1984,  
Godzilla 1989  
Godzilla 1990s  
Burning Godzilla 1995  
Baby Godzilla 1993  
Little Godzilla 1994  
Godzilla Junior  
Godzilla 2000  
Godzilla 2001  
Godzilla 2002-2003  
Godzilla 2004  
Godzilla 2012  
Anguirus 1955  
Gigan  
Minilla  
Megalon  
Jet Jaguar  
Mecha-Godzilla (Black Version)  
King Ghidorah 1991  
Mecha-King Ghidorah  
Godzillasaurus,  
Biollante  
SpaceGodzilla  
Destroyah (Flying Form)  
Destroyah (Aggregate Form)  
Destroyah (Final Form)  
Radon A.K.A Rodan 1994  
Godzilla 1998 aka Zilla  
Zilla 2004  
Orga  
Megaguirus  
Mothra 2001  
Baragon 2001  
King Ghidorah 2001  
Mecha-Godzilla 3 aka Kiryu 2002-2003  
Mothra and twin Larvae 2003-2004  
Gigan 2004  
King Seesar 2004  
Rodan 2004  
Anguirus 2004  
Kamucuras 2004  
Kumonga/Spiga 2004  
Gigan 2004 with Buzz saw bladed hands.  
Monster X  
Keizer Ghidorah

"Well, would you look at that? An army of Godzilla." Rangiku chuckled at her son before he practically jumped into her arms and hugged her happily.

"Momma, thank you so much. But how did you..." Ichiku began to say.

"Sweetheart, I know you've like Godzilla and a lot of lizards since you were only three and well, here is all the monsters." Rangiku said to her beloved son and Ichiku smiled at the large array of Godzilla figures that he knew he would love playing with.

"And don't forget me, Ichiku." Ichigo said as he pulled a wrapped box from behind his back and Ichiku's smile turned bigger as he slid the Godzilla box to the side and received the wrapped box from his father and opened it to see the first three seasons of  _ **Hey Arnold**_  on DVD.

"Daddy, how'd you know?" Ichiku laughed and Ichigo chuckled as he hugged Ichiku.

"Well, you have said the current Nicktoons have little taste, I thought I'd get you something a bit retro yet popular." Ichigo said and Ichiku smiled at his presents and soon the orange-haired family heard the door ring and Ichigo opened it to see Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and her recent husband Hanataro with presents all in their hands.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." Ichigo said and Isshin immediately picked up Ichiku the second he saw him and lifted him up and down while the young-orange haired boy endlessly laughed with his grandfather.

"So, how's the birthday boy?" Isshin asked.

"Doing great, Grandpa. Check it out." Ichiku said as he gestured to his first two presents and his aunts also hugged him when his grandfather finally set him down,

"Auntie Yuzu, Auntie Karin, how have the two of you been." Ichiku asked and they replied they were okay and Ichiku hugged Hanataro, who yelped with a shrill voice.

"Uncle Hanataro, what's wrong?" Ichiku asked.

"Oh. It's nothing, Ichiku. I just woke up a few minutes ago and I dreamed about a bunch of monkeys looking like the guys from Squad Eleven were chasing me." Hanataro explained while returning the hug to his nephew and Ichiku laughed as Yuzu gently patted her husband's side.

"Working for those guys is like working with gorillas. They're so big and hairy." Hanataro said as he picked up his laughing nephew and carried him to the living room and chatted with Ichigo and Rangiku for short time before Isshin eagerly gave Ichiku his present which was the entire Godzilla Showa series and have a bag of films.

Karin had brought Ichiku a new cap along with some plush Godzilla plush figures while Yuzu and Hanataro had made him some cupcakes and gave him tickets to the zoo next Monday with them and there was more than enough tickets for him to invite his all of his friends and cupcakes Hanataro, along with his friend Rin from Squad 12, made. Rangiku and Ichigo both knew their son's smile was likely going to be larger than it usually was each day.

"Thank you. All." Ichiku said before Rangiku's phone rang and he picked it to see the name Tier Guatiche.

"Hang on. I need to take this." Rangiku as she went to the backyard to talk.

"Anything you want to do today?" Karin asked Ichiku.

"Mr. Urahara said he has something for me." Ichiku and Ichigo walked him to the shop while the rest of his relatives stayed behind to talk about something. They arrived at the shop in five minutes where Ichiku felt something furry against his legs and looked down to see a gray cat with black marks on her back with a white underbelly.

"Hi, Ichiku and Mr. Kurosaki." The cat said and Ichiku recognized the voice.

"Kira, is that you?" Ichiku asked.

"The one and only." The cat, Kira Urahara, said.

"Wow. You can turn into a kitty-cat?" Ichiku said.

"That's right. Mom can do it too." Kira replied.

"Oh so true." Yoruichi said her own cat form and hopped down from the roof.

"How's it going, birthday boy?" Yoruichi asked.

"Great. You should see my presents." Ichiku said before Urahara came out and greeted them.

"Ichigo, how everything going?" Urahara asked.

"Okay. I guess."

"Ichiku, how about you?" Urahara asked.

"I'm doing great. What about you?" the little boy responded.

"Excellent. Thank you for asking. Would you like your presents now?" Urahara asked and Ichiku accepted the question before the blonde-haired man lead them into the shop and headed Ichiku a discount card that would last for a month if Ichigo and Rangiku signed it and he handed him a Shihakusho that fit him perfectly with a plastic toy sword on the side and after he went into a changing room and came back wearing it.

"Daddy, I look like you." Ichiku said as he marveled at his Soul Reaper clothes.

"You really do." Ichigo chuckled at his son.

"There's another surprise that await you." Urahara said before pulling out a blind-fold and Ichiku held still as Ichigo tied it around his head, stealing his eyesight.

"I'm blind as bat, so what next? Ichiku asked before his father picked him up and set him atop his shoulders.

"I'm taking you to your next surprise." Ichigo said.

"All right then!" Ichiku said while barely holding the top of Ichigo's head and Ichigo proceeded to walk and held onto his son legs at the same time. All Ichiku saw around him was darkness moving around him but was nonetheless very happy. Shortly, he felt Ichigo stop and set him down.

"Daddy, can I take off my blindfold now?"

"Yes. We're here." Ichigo said and Ichiku heard small footsteps in front of him and took off his blindfold to see his friends Nick, Meishiro, Michael, Soken, Audrey, Keiko, Hisana, Kaien, Sierra, Jack, Jin, Nao, Haku, Yachiru and Lisa all dressed in Shihakusho robe with toy swords on their sides with their respective parents behind them all smiling at him.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ichiku!" The children all cheered before surrounding Ichiku as the grin on his face turned bigger as they sang Happy Birthday to him and the adults were all either congratulating him or patting him on his back as apparently it was Hitsugaya and Momo, who had both brought the entire park for the day for their godson Ichiku's birthday party. As Ichiku was offered a choice to either open the presents his friends had collected for him or play with his friends, he instantly chose to play with his friends as the Pizza Hut pizzas Rangiku was bringing along with Yuzu, Karin, and Hanataro had not arrived yet. They all harmlessly played like Soul Reapers by swinging their padded swords at each other and faked sword playing.

"How's your birthday been so far?" Meishiro asked.

"Great! You should see all the new Godzilla figures Momma got for me." Ichiku said.

"How Godzilla toys did Mrs. Kurosaki get for you?" Nick asked.

"Over fifteen." Ichiku said.

"Wow! Really?" Sierra asked.

"Yep." Ichiku said.

"You're a lucky guy." Jack said.  
"Ditto." Jin said.

"I guess so." Ichiku said.

"Wait till you see what we have for you." Hisana said.

"I can't wait." Ichiku said.

"Yeah. Kenny also got you something too." Yachiru added.

"You know what is cool about that robe?" Sorahime said.

"What?"

"Its how you, Meishiro, Audrey, Mike, Jin, Kaien, Hisana and Soken might look when you're grown-ups." Sorahime said.

"Yeah! Maybe." Ichiku said.

"If I'm able to make up my mind on whether to become a Quincy or Soul Reaper, I guess." Soken said and the other soul reaper children agreed and later Rangiku and Ichiku's aunts along with Hanataro arrived with the pizzas and the kids decided to take a break from playing to eat the pizzas with Meishiro and Nick, being his first friends from the time he was a newborn, sitting right to him.

After the pizzas, the young ones ate a giant vanilla cake and afterwards Ichiku decided to open his presents. The first present was from Meishiro which was the entire Godzilla Heisei series on DVD and from Nick; he got the Millennium Godzilla series.

Soken presented Ichiku with a large amount of reptilian books and from Jin, Nao, and Lisa was a  _ **King of the Hill**_  completion DVD and from Haku was the first three season of  _ **The Bernie Mac Show**_ since the two of them had met the comedy legend himself in a Hollywood part of the Rukon district mean only for celebrities and he was selling the DVDs of his show. From Kaien and Hisana was a **_The Fray_** CD and Jack gave Ichiku a bag of skittles mixed with airheads and starbursts and Sorahime gave Ichiku  _ **All Dogs Go To Heaven pts 1 and 2**_ and Sierra gave him a coin collector with two  _ **Malcolm in the Middle**_ DVDs while Keiko gave Ichiku the games entitled  _ **Godzilla: Save The Earth**_  and  _ **Godzilla Unleashed**_ along with  _ **Tekken 3 and 4**_ and from Michael and Audrey were two Dark Age Dragon toys and Yachiru and Kenpachi gave Ichiku boxing gloves and the birthday child was extremely delighted at all his presents and took a picture with his presents and friends surrounding him and they soon went back to playing while the adults all chatted. Ichiku, knowing Nick's birthday was the very next week, want to Neliel and Grimmjow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jeagerjacques, can Nick come on a zoo trip with me next week for his birthday?" Ichiku asked.

"What a thoughtful thing! I think he might like to do that." Neliel replied.

"We'll ask him. Thanks for the heads-up." Grimmjow said.

"Not a problem." Ichiku said as he went off to play and as he was playing with his friends, Sojun Kuchiki flashed down in next to them.

"Mr. Sojun Kuchiki, hi!" Ichiku said to the youthful noble and Sojun smiled at the birthday boy.

"Hello, Ichiku Kurosaki. Hello, children." Sojun greeted them.

"Hi, Mr. Sojun Kuchiki." The children said and Sojun presented Ichiku a coupon to the Kuchiki store his father Byakuya owned and a Seaweed Ambassador chocolate bar which Ichiku ate up without hesitation along with a large book about Haruo Nakajima and all the other actors of Godzilla from his mother Retsu, who also happened to be the godmother of Ichiku as well as the other children.

"Thank you, Mr. Sojun." Ichiku said.

"You're very much welcome but please call me Sojun Kuchiki," Sojun replied.

"But you're a noble. If I call anything else, wouldn't it be rude?" Ichiku said and Sojun smiled patted Ichiku's shoulder.

"That's thoughtful but Sojun Kuchiki will do just fine." Sojun said.

"Thanks." Ichiku said and Sojun nodded.

"You might want to run now." Jack said.

"Why's that?" Sojun asked.

"Because here comes Kira with that weird look in her eyes that she has whenever she looks at you." Kaien said and Sojun's calm yet kind expression turned to fear as he turned his head to see Kira walking toward him and he flash-stepped into a senkaimon before Kira could reach him and the purple-haired girl sighed in defeat before chatting with Ichiku and his friends before the party ended at nine-fifteen and everyone left with bidding Ichiku a happy birthday.

"Did you like your birthday, sweetheart?" Rangiku asked Ichiku as they headed home with Ichigo carrying Ichiku's presents.

"It was great. Thank you both." Ichiku said before he jumped and hugged Ichigo and the man smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"No problem." Ichigo said as his wife and son entered their house and settled in for the night while Ichiku played with his new Godzilla toys.

* * *

Raptorcloak: How'd you like your presents, Ichiku?

Ichiku: They were great! Momma and Daddy really went all-out, didn't they?

Raptorcloak: Yeah. You family lets you have anything you want all the time, right?

Ichiku: Yeah. Momma says its because I'm a good boy.

Raptorcloak: You're just like me in some ways.

Ichiku: Really? How?

Raptorcloak: Well, we both got our very first Godzilla action figure when we were three years old and we both like Reptiles. Do you know what's amazing about your birthday?

Ichiku: What?

Raptorcloak: its one day before your daddy's birthday and it's the day you first met Meishiro.

Ichiku: Wow! It is! Happy Birthday, Daddy and Happy Friendship Anniversy, Meishiro!

Raptorcloak: You're bit early but that's fine. Well, Happy Birthday to you and Ichigo.

Ichiku: Thanks. Well you keep reading about me and my friends?

Raptorcloak: Count on it. Say bye to the nice readers.

Ichiku: Goodbye. Everyone! Thank you, Sketchfan for your help and good readers. Please don't forget to review! PLEASE? I, Momma and Daddy would really like it if you did. Bye-bye!  
 _Ichiku leaves_

Raptorcloak: Well, you guys heard the little fella. Later!


End file.
